


Loin du froid de l'hiver

by ThaliaBubble



Series: Vampires, rassemblement ! [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 20th Century, Blood, Death, F/M, I don't really know what to put in the tags, It's a fic about Bucky, Love, Memories, Pain, Transformation, Vampire Bucky, as a vampire, in Germany, left arm, or not death, woods
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes compte bien demander la main de son amie d'enfance, Reader. Pour être digne d'elle, il doit partir quelques temps mais promet de revenir vite.Quand l'amour rend impatient, le sang coule toujours et une histoire d'amour tranquille peut devenir une tragédie.Heureusement, le temps guérit les blessures et il faut parfois accepter de se mettre en danger pour goûter au vrai bonheur.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Vampires, rassemblement ! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520717





	Loin du froid de l'hiver

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Once upon a cruel winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338478) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble)



1904\.   
Allemagne.

Ballotée de tous côtés sur le chemin pavé, tu t’accroches à ton chapeau en essayant de ne pas trop hoqueter. Cette automobile de malheur va probablement vous coûter la vie à force de pétarader, crachant une épaisse fumée noire sur quiconque aurait l’audace d’être derrière vous. Absolument pas gêné, le conducteur te lance un sourire amusé en ralentissant pour se garer, retirant ses épaisses lunettes de protection avec l’air fier de celui qui adore son engin. 

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Elle a de l’allure, non ?   
\- Bucky… 

Devant son regard ravi, tu n’oses pas lui dire combien tu as détesté ce court trajet. A vrai dire, tu n’en as pas besoin, ton teint verdâtre d’avoir été si secouée parle de lui-même et ton ami s’excuse platement en arrêtant l’auto. 

« Bon d’accord, elle a besoin de quelques réparations mais je t’assure que dans quelques temps, tu auras l’impression d’être sur un nuage. »

Le jeune homme t’ouvre la portière et tend les bras pour t’aider à descendre, ses mains fermement posées de chaque côté de ta taille pour te soulever avec aisance. Peut-être est-ce d’avoir grandi dans une ferme mais il ne semble jamais peiné pour te porter et tu n’es pourtant pas une brindille. Comme à chaque fois, un même rougissement passe sur vos joues alors que ton corps glisse contre le sien pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Vous vous connaissez depuis des années mais vous avez tous les deux compris que quelque chose de plus fort qu’une simple amitié vous unissait désormais. Tu meurs d’envie d’effleurer ses lèvres avec les tiennes, de retrouver sa chaleur mais sur le trottoir, au milieu des passants, ce ne serait pas convenable. Les rues de la ville n’offrent aucune discrétion comparées aux bottes de foin. 

\- Miss Y/N…   
\- Monsieur Barnes…

James t’offre son bras pour te conduire dans le parc, rajustant son chapeau d’une main en continuant de sourire. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être heureux en ta compagnie, même si le sujet qu’il doit aborder n’est pas facile. Alors que vous vous promenez tranquillement au milieu des pelouses bien entretenues, il se lance :

\- Y/N…toi et moi, nous nous connaissons presque depuis notre naissance. Je ne saurais imaginer meilleure amie et je te confierais ma vie.   
\- Je…moi aussi, James. Il n’y a pas de personne en qui j’ai plus confiance. 

Le ton sérieux de ton compagnon t’inquiète mais tu ne saurais dire si la boule au creux de ton estomac est de l’appréhension ou de l’excitation. Lorsque le jeune homme prend ta main, ton cœur manque un battement et tu retiens ton souffle, incertaine de ce qu’il cherche à te dire. Caressant tes doigts qu’il sait encore tâchés de peinture à travers le fin tissu blanc, James cherche ses mots avec soin. Ce moment devait arriver, vous vous avez tous les deux pensé plus d’une fois mais tout cela devient brusquement réel. Les yeux bleus t’évitent un instant avant que James ne reprenne du courage et ne se décide à te regarder, se redressant avec un sérieux presque solennel même si ses traits expriment toujours la même chaleur. 

\- Nous sommes encore jeunes et je sais que tu n’envisages pas encore de fonder un foyer ou de devenir une maîtresse de maison mais…Y/N, j’aimerais demander ta main.  
\- Bucky…

Les mots te manquent, de même que le souffle, et tu t’affaisses à moitié contre ton ami en n’osant croire à ce que tu entends. Tu rêves qu’il te fasse sa demande depuis quelques temps déjà et voilà qu’il est là, t’annonçant très sérieusement qu’il compte t’épouser. C’est un rêve. Cependant, tu pressens qu’il y a autre chose et tu n’oses laisser éclater ta joie, pas tout de suite. D’ailleurs, James continue en te serrant contre lui, guidant tes pas jusqu’à un banc où il te fait asseoir. 

« Je t’aime, Y/N, plus que tout au monde et je veux t’épouser mais je tiens à faire ça dans les règles. Avant de faire de toi ma femme, je veux montrer que je suis digne de toi et je vais donc partir quelques temps dans l’Est pour aider mon père et achever un projet qui devrait nous mettre à l’abri du besoin. Si ce voyage se déroule comme je le souhaite, je pourrais me présenter devant ta mère la tête haute pour demander ta main. »

Agenouillé devant toi, le jeune homme regarde les émotions passer sur ton visage : surprise, joie, confusion, tristesse. A peine as-tu le temps de te réjouir que déjà il t’annonce son départ et tu ne peux rien y changer. Même si tu comprends bien ses motivations, l’idée qu’il puisse te quitter pour un temps indéterminé te peine et tu te mords la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Bucky fait doucement glisser ton gant pour exposer ta main gauche et y glisser un anneau simple surmonté d’une pierre finement taillée. La bague semble bien froide comparée à la chaleur de ses doigts mais elle resplendit comme les prunelles de ton amant et tu souris. 

« D’accord…je comprends, il faut que tu y ailles. Mais promets-moi de m’écrire souvent et de revenir le plus tôt possible. »

Sans faire attention aux regards curieux ou choqués, vous vous serrez dans les bras l’un de l’autre et tu laisses James déposer un bref baiser sur tes lèvres, chaste mais plein de promesses pour l’avenir, votre avenir. C’est promis, il t’enverra une lettre chaque jour s’il le peut et il fera en sorte de ne pas partir plus d’un mois, peut-être deux. Dès le lendemain, il fait ses valises et part dans l’Est, te laissant derrière lui, seule et impatiente. Ne pouvant pas montrer ta bague ni parler à ta mère de votre promesse, tu occupes ton temps du mieux que tu peux, griffonnant croquis sur croquis, guettant chaque jour une nouvelle lettre de ton amant. Malheureusement, malgré toute ta bonne volonté, l’impatience commence peu à peu à te ronger et tu glisses dans tes missives combien ton ami te manque. Comment t’en vouloir, tu es jeune, fiancée en secret. Enfin, plusieurs semaines après votre séparation, tu te décides à partir le rejoindre ou du moins, à te rapprocher de lui. Sans avertir personne, tu quittes ta petite chambre et pars à l’aventure, le cœur battant. Tu l’as brièvement prévenu de ton arrivée et tu lui as même donné rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit dans un petit bois des environs. Ce projet est totalement fou mais tellement romanesque et tu brûles d’impatience de retrouver celui qui ne quitte jamais tes pensées. 

Comment vous décrire le mélange de choc et de joie qui saisit James en lisant ta dernière lettre, en apprenant que tu t’es lancée toute seule sur les routes pour le revoir. Impatient mais surtout inquiet, il se présente au rendez-vous avec une heure d’avance, craignant de ne jamais te voir arriver, songeant à tous les dangers que peut courir une jeune fille seule. Heureusement, tu arrives sans encombre et te jettes dans ses bras en riant, le laissant te faire tournoyer contre lui et t’embrasser jusqu’à ce que vous manquiez tous les deux de souffle. 

\- Tu es totalement folle d’être venue jusqu’ici !  
\- Je voulais te voir, tu me manquais trop.  
\- Dès demain, je te mets dans le premier train, ta mère doit être folle d’inquiétude.

Tu vas sans doute te faire gronder comme jamais mais pour l’heure, tu t’en fiches totalement, trop heureuse d’être à nouveau avec Bucky. Tu te serres contre lui avec un soupir d’aise en le laissant vous guider pour une petite promenade nocturne. Le jeune homme songe qu’il va devoir te laisser son lit cette nuit, qu’il faudra qu’il te réveille tôt pour t’installer dans le premier train mais il est surtout éperdu de bonheur. Tu as tout risqué pour le rejoindre, quelle plus belle preuve d’amour pourrais-tu lui offrir ? Vous discutez joyeusement, vos corps collés et partageant la même chaleur. Il te raconte que son projet avance bien et qu’il sera bientôt de retour en ville pour te demander en mariage comme il faut, vous pourrez enfin vous unir devant Dieu. 

Un rire sardonique résonne entre les arbres, comme si le vent lui-même se moquait de vous dans la nuit. Dans l’ombre, deux yeux d’un rouge étincelant vous observent, la créature léchant ses babines dégoulinantes de bave. Un nuage passe devant la lune d’argent, masquant d’ombre le paysage. Il n’en faut pas plus pour que l’être affamé se jette sur vous avec un grondement sadique car il ne s’agit pas tant d’une bête enragée que d’un monstre assoiffé de terreur. Quoi de mieux qu’un joli couple pour se repaître ? Les longs ongles acérés se referment sur ta robe, la déchirent en te faisant tomber pour te traîner sur le sol. L’abomination hésite, doit-elle d’abord t’ouvrir la gorge ou déchiqueter ton amant ? La perspective de faire couler votre sang l’excite et un gémissement d’anticipation s’échappe de sa gorge alors qu’elle frappe violemment James au visage pour l’empêcher de te venir en aide. Peut-être qu’en lui tranchant les jarrets, cela l’empêchera de te rejoindre ou de fuir et alors le vampire pourra vous déguster tous les deux longuement, toute la nuit. 

Un morceau de bois vient exploser contre le dos du monstre qui se retourne dans ta direction, contemplant pendant un bref instant ton visage rougi par le froid et la colère alors que tu tiens encore le bout d’une buche. N’ayant aucune arme sous la main, tu as fait de ton mieux pour détourner l’attention de la créature et sauver ton amant, comme c’est adorable. Ainsi soit-il, tu seras la première à verser ton sang. Le lourd corps de la bête s’écrase sur toi alors que les doigts agiles défont les boutons de ton col avec un soin atroce, trop méticuleux comparé à la violence de son attaque. Le vampire expose ta gorge, se demandant si mordre dans l’arrondi de ton sein ne serait pas amusant. Un coup de feu résonne, la balle traversant l’épaule de la créature avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de prendre sa décision. Un sifflement rageur glisse entre les dents du vampire qui se redresse pour se tourner vers son agresseur. Le canon encore fumant, Bucky garde son revolver levé. Il ne pourra sans doute pas t’accorder beaucoup de temps mais il compte bien te protéger de cet être immonde. 

« Cours Y/N…Cours sans t’arrêter »

Il ne peut pas te donner d’arme, il va falloir que tu sois rapide et que lui retienne le monstre assez longtemps. Silencieusement, James adresse une prière avant de tirer une seconde fois, visant le crâne de la créature pâle et grimaçante. La voix de ton amant déclenche immédiatement ton instinct de survie et tu files sans te retourner, courant aussi vite que possible jusqu’à avoir la gorge et les muscles en feu, jusqu’à ce que tes yeux se voilent de larmes et que tu t’effondres dans une auberge en hurlant comme une démente qu’il faut sauver ton fiancé. On te soulève, on te frictionne, on te met au lit en murmurant qu’il fait trop sombre pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Désespérée, tu t’agites et délires jusqu’à ce que l’on te fasse boire une mixture te plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve. Au petit matin, les villageois organisent une battue pour retrouver ton amant mais ils se rendent rapidement à l’évidence : vous avez été attaqués par une meute de loups. D’ailleurs, on ne retrouve aucune trace de votre prétendu agresseur. En revanche, on découvre dans la forêt des impacts de balle et, baignant dans une mare de sang, un bras humain. 

***

Dix ans. Dix années ont passées depuis cette terrible nuit, depuis que tu as perdu l’être cher à ton cœur. Tu as vécu le lendemain matin comme dans un brouillard, ton réveil à l’auberge, l’annonce de la macabre découverte, ta mère qui te prend dans ses bras lorsque tu descends du train. Officiellement, vous avez été victimes d’un loup et tu n’as pas la force de nier cette version, qui te croirait ? Après ces événements, tu t’es refermée sur toi-même alors que toute la ville était peu à peu au courant de la tragédie. Pauvre enfant, quel malheur… Et puis les gens sont passés à autre chose, la vie a repris son cours autour de toi. Dix ans…et tu ne l’as toujours pas oublié. Malgré les demandes insistantes de ta mère, malgré les nombreuses visites de prétendants, tu refuses encore et toujours de te marier ou même d’ôter la modeste bague qui te rappelle cruellement ce que tu as perdu. Une partie de toi est morte dans les bois cette nuit-là et tu ne comptes pas la remplacer. 

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ici ? Le parc offre de très jolis paysages et je vais m’ennuyer sans ma petite fille chérie… »

Tu secoues doucement la tête en embrassant la joue maternelle, tu ne comptes pas revenir sur ta décision. Il est temps pour toi de prendre l’air, de t’éloigner un peu. C’est un besoin presque vital. Alors tu montes dans le train, ton matériel soigneusement rangé dans une petite valise. Loin de tout, tu espères pouvoir te reposer l’esprit, te noyer dans la nature en peignant toile sur toile au milieu des prés. Le petit village où tu as choisi de passer quelques temps est très joli et de savoir que personne ne te connait ici t’apporte immédiatement une sensation de soulagement. Sans attendre, tu te mets à l’ouvrage, installant ton chevalet pour te perdre dans tes pensées et ce qui ne devait durer que quelques jours s’étire en semaines. Evidemment, certaines personnes commencent à s’interroger sur la jeune femme qui ne dit jamais rien et passe ses journées à peindre ou dessiner mais les gens sont trop polis pour te poser des questions. Chaque jour, c’est le même rituel : tu te lèves aux aurores, prends un petit déjeuner léger et pars dans la campagne pour laisser tes pinceaux s’exprimer. Au coucher du soleil, on peut t’apercevoir en train de te promener et la nuit tombée, tu rentres te coucher pour pleurer silencieusement sur ton oreiller. 

Ce jour-là ne fait pas exception et tu prends le temps de nettoyer ta palette avant de laisser tes jambes te porter sans te soucier de où elles te portent. Les jours raccourcissent et la nuit tombe de plus en plus vite mais tu t’en fiches, plongée dans tes pensées comme d’habitude. Cependant, tu marches tant et si bien que bientôt, tu dois te rendre à l’évidence : tu t’es perdue. Posément, tu tentes de revenir sur tes pas mais les paysages se ressemblent tous et l’obscurité s’installe peu à peu sans que tu ais retrouvé le village. Les bras serrés autour de toi, tu frissonnes dans ta robe et marches au hasard en guettant une lumière à l’horizon. Sans le vouloir, les images de la fameuse nuit te reviennent en mémoire, les ombres, les yeux rouge sang mais aussi les traits tirés d’angoisse de ta mère en voyant sa fugueuse de fille revenir pâle, la robe en lambeaux. Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu meurs alors qu’elle a mis tant de temps à accepter que tu fasses ce voyage. 

Dans la pénombre ambiante, passé et présent se mêlent, à tel point que tu crois revoir les pupilles étincelantes t’observer entre deux buissons. Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai, ce n’est qu’un mirage de ton esprit auquel tu ne prêtes même pas attention. C’est pourquoi de te sentir brutalement plaquée en arrière est un tel choc. Tu restes statufiée alors qu’une main glacée se referme sur ton poignet, un poids pressant ton corps contre la terre. Quelqu’un ou quelque chose s’est installé sur toi et derrière le long rideau de ses cheveux emmêlés, l’être t’observe avec un regard de pure folie. Ces yeux là ne traduisent qu’une seule pensée : la faim, une faim terrible, destructrice. Mais tu reconnais aussi quelque chose d’autre dans le bleu des prunelles. Un rayon de lune vient brièvement éclairer le visage de ton agresseur, faisant ressortir la saillance de sa mâchoire, la pâleur de sa peau, le tranchant de ses dents. 

« Bucky… »

Le vampire soulève ton poignet et y plonge ses canines sans craindre de déchirer ta chair fragile, aspirant violemment ta vie qui coule le long de son menton en un filet écarlate. La douleur envahit ton cerveau mais la peur peine à se frayer un chemin, c’est trop de choc, tu ne peux y croire. Ta bouche articule des supplications auxquels celui que tu aimes reste sourd, te dévorant avidement sans même un regard. Enfin, tu perds connaissance, t’enfonçant dans un épais brouillard glacial comme l’hiver. 

***

Ce qui se trouve sous ton corps est humide et désagréablement froid comme si quelqu’un s’était oublié dans des draps rugueux. La pulpe de tes doigts sent bien la texture du tissu, tu es peut-être sur un lit ou un sofa. A vrai dire, peu importe, tu ne parviens pas vraiment à réfléchir tant ton corps te brûle et te fait souffrir. Incapable d’ouvrir les yeux, tu essaies péniblement de remuer, expirant une plainte dans l’obscurité. Les souvenirs ne te reviennent pas, il n’est pas encore temps, tu dois déjà prendre conscience de ton corps qui n’est qu’un brasier pour le moment. Ton gémissement ne passe pas inaperçu et une main ferme te soulève avec toute la délicatesse possible, avant d’appuyer contre tes lèvres le rebord dur d’un bol. 

« Bois »

Sans réfléchir, tu obéis à l’injonction et ouvres la bouche, laissant un liquide ferreux couler contre ta langue, buvant avec de plus en plus d’impatience au fur et à mesure que la souffrance dans tes membres diminue. On te retire le breuvage bien trop vite mais au moins tu te sens à présent capable d’ouvrir les yeux. Bien qu’il fasse nuit noire, tu distingues les contours d’un lit, d’une cabane délabrée dont le toit percé goutte encore d’une pluie récente. Agenouillé près de toi, quelqu’un recule en reposant le bol, marquant entre vous une certaine distance comme s’il te craignait. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui doives le craindre car tu reconnais les cheveux trop longs, la silhouette asymétrique. Intriguée et n’osant croire qu’il s’agit bien de ton amant, tu tends le bras vers le jeune homme avant de réprimer un sifflement de douleur. Ton poignet, celui-là même qui a été sauvagement mordu, est enveloppé dans un mouchoir taché, formant un pansement rudimentaire. Inutile de regarder l’état de la blessure, tu la devines affreuse. 

Se plaçant le plus loin de toi possible, James t’observe avec attention, essayant de se faire petit pour ne pas t’effrayer. Pour lui aussi, tout est extrêmement confus. Lorsqu’il t’a aperçu dans les bois, il n’a vu en toi qu’une proie, un ensemble de chair et de sang à dévorer sauvagement comme la bête sanguinaire qu’il est devenu ces dix dernières années. Mais en entendant ta voix, en te sentant emplir sa bouche, c’est comme si un voile noir s’était déchiré dans son esprit. Le sang, c’est la vie, c’est un peu l’âme de la personne, ses qualités, ses souvenirs que l’on peut déguster et le tien était un vin précieux mais douloureux. A chaque gorgée du délicat nectar, de nouvelles images affluaient, témoignant d’un passé commun oublié, d’une humanité perdue. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le vampire a sauvé ta vie au dernier moment, t’offrant de son propre être pour t’empêcher de succomber. Voilà maintenant trois jours qu’il veille à ton chevet en espérant obtenir des réponses et ne pas devenir fou, partagé entre sa bestialité et les vestiges d’une ancienne vie. 

Ses yeux sont posés sur toi, tu le sens curieux et inquiet dans un coin de la cabane, guettant le moindre de tes soupirs. A présent, tu en es certaine, c’est bien Bucky qui se tient à seulement quelques mètres, ton Bucky. Tu sais qu’il a changé et, au fond, tu te sais aussi changée mais peu importe, c’est bien l’homme que tu aimes et tu te lèves pour le rejoindre. Tes jambes flageolent, tu titubes mais tiens bon, posant une main sur le bras unique de la créature en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t’ai attendu…je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être mort. » Tu remarques sa posture crispée, sa façon de te dévisager comme s’il réfléchissait, se faisait violence pour tout analyser. « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n’est-ce pas ? »

Un signe de tête, timide. Evidemment qu’il est confus. Tu l’aideras, il redeviendra lui-même, avec le temps. Pour l’heure, tu te réjouis simplement de l’avoir retrouvé et tu te serres contre lui, passant tes bras autour de sa taille pour poser ta joue contre son torse. Vous aurez tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard, toute une éternité à vrai dire. James frissonne en te sentant le toucher, il ne parvient pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il a eu un contact de ce genre. Mais ce n’est pas désagréable et dans son coeur où régnait l’hiver depuis dix ans, une petite bulle de chaleur se met à crépiter. Il pose sa main dans ton dos avec d’infinies précautions, sent des larmes couler le long de ses joues sans qu’il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Tu fermes les yeux et souris, simplement heureuse. 

« Je t’aiderai à retrouver ce que tu as perdu… »

Vous restez enlacés jusqu’au lever du jour et même après, lorsque vous vous endormez le temps que le soleil accomplisse sa course. Au fil des nuits, James retrouve peu à peu ses souvenirs, sa personnalité restée enfermée tout ce temps. Il coupe ses cheveux, se redresse et s’il reste assez silencieux, un sourire léger éclaire de plus en plus souvent son visage. De ton côté, tu apprends à apprivoiser ta nouvelle existence, petit à petit. Bucky t’aide à chasser, à contrôler ta force et à ta vitesse, à soigner tes brûlures lorsqu’un rayon de soleil cruel vient effleurer ta peau. Ton poignet garde une vilaine cicatrice mais tu t’en fiches, elle n’est qu’un détail. Bien sûr, tu as rapidement envoyé une lettre à ta mère pour la rassurer et la prévenir que tu ne reviendrais pas auprès d’elle, pas avant un moment. Tu lui as dit avoir retrouvé James mais il est probable qu’elle ne t’ait pas cru, ce n’est pas bien grave. Après quelques temps, vous vous décidez à vivre plus normalement, à construire votre propre foyer à l’orée de la forêt. A présent, vous vivez dans une agréable maison en bois que Bucky a bâti de ses mains et ce soir, tu comptes bien lui offrir ta main. Ou plutôt, tu vas lui offrir la sienne car c’est bien une prothèse qui l’attend au-dessus de la cheminée. Peut-être que vous allez enfin pouvoir vous marier.


End file.
